Moments volés
by Lili76
Summary: Une série de petits moments sous forme de Drabbles. Sur les thèmes : premier jour de boulot, Un animal de compagnie bizarre, victime, l'espace d'un instant, eau profonde, Toujours plus, je suis trop vieilles pour toutes ces conneries, Froide chaleur, le cri du vent, vie et Survie, nomade. Dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par la Gazette des bonbons au citron
1. Premier jour de boulot

Ce matin là, Drago Malefoy était d'humeur terrible. Bien qu'il était ravi que Potter ait débarrassé le monde sorcier de Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-de-nez, à certains moments, comme précisément ce matin là, il souhaitait le pire des enfers à ce cher Survivant.

Après la guerre, l'heure était venue de rendre des comptes. Et Drago - qui se préparait à une existence dorée dans le Manoir Familial - avait rapidement déchanté. Entre les ponctions conséquentes faites dans leurs coffres par le Seigneur des ténèbres et les dommages et intérêts dus au monde sorcier, la fortune Malefoy avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

C'est ainsi que lui, le fier sang-pur, en avait été réduit à chercher du travail. Au départ, il avait pensé prendre la suite de son père au Ministère, mais les Malefoy n'y étaient plus les bienvenus. Ses parents l'avaient compris puisqu'ils avaient quitté le pays, le laissant se débrouiller.

Avec un soupir, il poussa la porte de la boutique qui avait accepté de l'engager, se renfrognant un peu plus. Il se jura qu'à la moindre réflexion, il leur jetterai le pire sort de Magie Noire que son père lui avait enseigné.

Alors que la cloche tintait à son entrée, deux voix identiques lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

\- Salut Malefoy. Bienvenue chez Weasley et Weasley pour ton premier jour de travail !


	2. Un animal de compagnie bizarre

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réussirait à devenir animagus aussi rapidement. Mais… après être devenu un animal étrange, mi-fléreur mi-autre chose, il s'était retrouvé incapable de reprendre forme humaine.

La petite créature qu'il était errait misérablement dans les couloirs glaciaux de Poudlard, incapable de communiquer avec ses camarades. Il était frigorifié et sa queue battait l'air derrière lui.

D'un coup, il se sentit attrapé et soulevé, et il émit un miaulement minuscule, aussi ridicule que le reste de sa personne. Il se trouva face à deux yeux gris, clairement amusés.  
\- Tu sais que t'es une drôle de bestiole toi ? Allez, viens, tu as l'air frigorifié…

Harry ne pensa même pas à se débattre, trop stupéfait par la gentillesse de Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait plus imaginé donner des coups de pieds aux animaux plutôt que de les recueillir…

Face à la délicatesse avec lequel le Serpentard le manipulait, Harry décida soudainement que dès qu'il aurait repris forme humaine, il irait le voir. Quelqu'un qui traitait aussi bien les animaux - même ayant l'air aussi misérable que pouvait l'être son animagus - ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais. Malefoy ne pouvait pas devenir un Mangemort.


	3. Victime

Harry se redressa rapidement, essuyant son visage maculé de sang. Il en avait assez d'être une victime. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être vu comme un enfant trop faible pour se défendre.

Pour tout le monde il allait mourir sous l'attaque du mage noir. Ou d'un sort lancé par un Mangemort.

La pauvre victime sacrificielle, dont le destin avait été décidé bien avant sa naissance par une prophétie.

Il avait vu les regards tristes de ses amis, le regard plein de pitié de ses professeurs. Même Rogue avait eu l'air… peiné par le destin qui allait être le sien.

Et là, face à Voldemort, tout son être se rebellait. Il ne pouvait plus être une victime, il ne voulait pas se laisser mettre à mort comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense.

Il n'était pas impuissant. Il était un sorcier. Il était Harry Potter. Et il ne laisserait jamais personne dire qu'il s'était laissé faire, qu'il avait été victime. Non. L'histoire allait retenir qu'il s'était battu de toutes ses forces.

Plein d'une nouvelle détermination, il leva sa baguette, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.


	4. L'espace d'un instant

L'espace d'un instant, tout fut possible.

Face à Voldemort, Harry leva sa baguette, plein de détermination. Il y avait tant de monde qui comptait sur lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas juste céder au désespoir.

Même s'il avait peu de chances de survivre à cette bataille, il pouvait au moins faire le maximum. Il pouvait rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Il n'allait pas juste attendre que les choses se passent. Il allait changer l'avenir, changer les possibilités.

Il aurait pu mourir, là, alors qu'il se trouvait face à Voldemort. Il avait hésité, et la peur avait planté ses dents aiguisées dans son esprit.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait pensé se laisser aller. Attendre l'éclair vert qui ne manquerait pas de le faucher. Rejoindre ses parents.

Puis tout son être se rebella. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était trop jeune, il avait trop de choses à vivre.

Et puis… Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir coincé Drago Malefoy dans un coin pour lui demander directement pour quelle raison il l'avait aidé. Pourquoi il lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry l'avait sauvé en retour mais l'éclat gris de ses yeux le hantait et il voulait savoir… C'était une bonne raison pour rester en vie.


	5. Eaux profondes

C'était différent de ce qui s'était passé pour l'épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. La fois précédente, il y avait tout un public qui l'observait, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans le lac noir, juste après avoir ingéré la branchiflore.

Cette fois, il faisait nuit. Il ne s'éclairait que par un lumos murmuré à sa baguette, et son complice était nerveux. Ils échangèrent un regard, émeraude contre acier.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Potter ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix. Je dois descendre dans ces eaux profondes pour y rencontrer les sirènes. C'est le seul moyen.

Malefoy leva ses yeux clairs au ciel, maudissant le courage et l'instinct de héros de son vis-à-vis. Mais il lui tendit la branchiflore qu'il avait prise à son parrain, et le regarda l'ingérer avec une grimace.

S'il avait su que du moment où il changerait de camp, il passerait son temps à s'inquiéter pour la survie de Saint Potter… il se serait peut être laissé marquer. Parce que garder en vie son nouvel ami était pire qu'un travail à plein temps.

Harry plongea un air décidé sur le visage et Drago s'installa au bord du lac, les yeux rivés sur l'étendue noire.


	6. Toujours plus

Entre eux ça avait toujours été une compétition. Toujours plus. Plus haut, plus vite, plus fort… Ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils jouaient leurs vies.

Et c'était peut être le cas finalement. Ils savaient dès le début qu'ils étaient destinés à s'opposer. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Lumière et Ténèbres. Ils avaient obéi et suivi leurs destins sans hésitation.

Mais lorsqu'ils étaient sur leurs balais, face à face, dans les airs, les choses n'étaient plus aussi claires. Ils se poursuivaient et se cherchaient. Ils mettaient tout leur talent pour s'affronter.

Et leur proximité faisait battre leurs cœurs à la chamade. Toujours plus.

C'était dans ces moments, où ils étaient côte à côte, qu'ils rêvaient d'autres possibilités.

Une possibilité où ils ne seraient plus ennemis mais amis, où ils pourraient descendre de leurs balais et se taper dans le dos en riant tout en allant ensemble au vestiaire en se disputant gentiment sur leurs performances. Un monde où leurs vies ne seraient pas menacées. Où ils ne risqueraient pas de se battre à mort sur un champ de bataille parce qu'ils appartenaient à des camps opposés.

Le Quiddich était une parenthèse dans la guerre qui faisait rage. Un moment de paix. Un monde de possibilités.


	7. Je suis trop vieilles pour toutes ces

Ils avaient poussé la première porte qu'ils avaient rencontré, priant pour que la salle de classe soit vide.

C'était le cas. Il n'y avait pas de cours de métamorphose pour l'instant, et avec un peu de chances, MacGonagall serait occupée un bon moment par ses attributions de Directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Drago plaqua Harry contre le mur de la salle et ils se mesurèrent un moment du regard. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent à s'embrasser.

Ils ne s'écartèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle et se regarder, les yeux dilatés. Vert et argent. Des couleurs si complémentaires.

Le baiser suivant fut moins empressé mais tout aussi plein de passion. Ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir, agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Les mains de Drago se glissèrent sous la chemise de Harry pour se poser sur la peau brûlante de son dos. Harry gémit et s'approcha un peu plus de son compagnon comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Haletant, ils écartèrent leurs lèvres, échangeant un sourire, heureux de s'être trouvés de cette façon.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'embrasser à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un cri indigné retentit. La porte claqua et une voix bien connue s'exclama :

\- Je suis trop vieille pour toutes ces conneries.

Ils s'écartèrent, rouges et débraillés, pour faire face à une Minerva MacGonagall écarlate et furieuse.


	8. Froide Chaleur

Ils étaient comme chiens et chats. Leur relation était quelque chose d'impossible. Comme une sombre lumière, ou une froide chaleur.

Pourtant, ils étaient incapables de se passer l'un de l'autre, parce qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement.  
Ils étaient opposés, et ils se complétaient. Ensemble, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils formaient un tout. Ils avaient le monde à leurs pieds.

Leurs amis le leur répétait. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. L'Élu et le Mangemort. Le brun et le blond. Le sang-mêlé et le sang-pur. Mais à chaque obstacle, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre, attirés comme un papillon par une flamme de bougie.

Parfois, on leur disait qu'ils allaient se détruire à force. Mais eux savaient qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'avaient pas pu s'éloigner, ils étaient toujours restés près l'un de l'autre. Leur haine n'était qu'un prétexte pour eux de rester ensemble. Et maintenant… Ils avaient décidé de se laisser aller et de se laisser une chance. Ce n'était peut être pas un amour conventionnel, mais c'était leur façon de s'aimer.

C'est pour ça qu'ils allaient se battre ensemble, l'un pour l'autre, surveillant mutuellement leurs arrières. Ils allaient se battre et survivre. Pour ne jamais plus se quitter.


	9. Le cri du vent

Harry et Drago se faisaient face sur leurs balais, sur le terrain de Quiddich. Face à face, ils se jaugeaient, le visage sans expression. Ils se défiaient du regard, s'affrontant de nouveau, ignorant les gradins pleins de monde et les hurlements de leur public.

Les matches Gryffondor contre Serpentard étaient toujours un moment intense, aussi bien pour eux que pour les autres. Mais eux, ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils ignoraient tout, jusqu'au cri du vent.

Ils se lancèrent dans des figures compliqués, ne se préoccupant que de l'autre et de trouver le vif. Le reste n'existait pas. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Tous les deux offraient un spectacle impressionnant, volant ensemble comme s'ils étaient en symbiose alors qu'ils étaient adversaires. Ils agissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient parfaitement, anticipant les réactions de l'autre. Et c'était le cas, en quelques sortes. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement.

A force de s'observer mutuellement pour mieux se détester, ils en étaient arrivés à savoir exactement tout de l'autre.

Au point de savoir comment l'autre allait voler, quelles actions il allait entreprendre. Et ils en étaient inconscients. Ils étaient perdus dans leur monde, chevauchant les bourrasques alors que leurs balais fendaient l'air.

Pris dans leur jeu, ils ne remarquèrent pas le soudain silence, ni que les gradins s'étaient vidés. Ils étaient seuls, alors que la tempête arrivait.


	10. Vie et Survie

Ils étaient cachés, tous les deux, dans la grotte que Sirius avait utilisé à une époque. Ils étaient recherchés. Lui, Harry Potter n'avait comme seul compagnie que Drago Malefoy, ancien futur-Mangemort.

Harry sur un coup de tête avait voulu s'attaquer à Voldemort et avait débarqué en pleine assemblée de Mangemorts. Il voulait vivre et non plus survivre… Il s'était entraîné à transplaner, même s'il n'avait pas l'âge requis. Il estimait que c'était une aptitude nécessaire… Hermione l'avait appuyé bien entendu. Elle devait s'en mordre les doigts après son coup d'éclat.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait mis moins d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Drago était maintenu de force par sa tante cinglée, et Voldemort s'apprêtait à le marquer comme du bétail. Harry avait laissé ses réflexes agir. Il avait attaqué, immédiatement, et s'était élancé en avant, profitant de l'agitation. Il avait attrapé Drago et avait frappé Bellatrix violemment, enragé de penser qu'elle avait tué son parrain.

Puis, avant que les Mangemorts ne puisse s'organiser et que Voldemort ne réagisse, il avait transplané, avec Drago.

A leur arrivée dans la grotte, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à recevoir contre lui un Serpentard en larmes, le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé.


	11. Nomade

Ils vivaient depuis plusieurs semaines comme des nomades. Chaque soir, ils dépliaient leur tente et s'y installaient pour la nuit, conscients qu'ils devraient recommencer le lendemain.

Se lever, grignoter un peu de leurs maigres réserves, plier la tente et marcher. Toute la journée. Trouver un endroit calme le soir, déplier la tente, chercher à manger, puis dormir. Inlassablement. Tout ça parce que Dumbledore leur avait confié une mission en se montrant aussi vague qu'à son habitude.

Tous les trois, ils étaient les meilleurs amis qui soit. Cependant, compte tenu de la situation, les premières tensions apparaissaient. Ils étaient nerveux et la faim les tiraillaient toute la journée. Ils étaient épuisés et rêvaient d'un peu de confort.

Un peu de chaleur, une bonne douche, un repas chaud et consistant. Un lit douillet et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Faire la grasse matinée.

Mais eux, ils étaient loin de tout ça, perdus dans leur périple, envoyés dans la nature, seuls. Terrifiés et perdus.

Harry était ravi que ses amis soient avec lui, mais au plus noir de la nuit, il culpabilisait de les entraîner à sa suite. Il savait que sa quête était dangereuse. Dumbledore en était mort après tout…


End file.
